Side Effects May Include
by BTRlover17
Summary: Logan makes a lust potion for his chemistry lesson. What happens when they other boys' drink it?


**Side effects may include**

**Summary: ****Logan makes a lust potion for his chemistry potion. What happens when they other boys' drink it? **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to lord kiras hand who requested it. :D**

It was coming up to Valentine's at the Palmwoods and everyone was getting ready to surprise the person they loved. The boys of Big Time Rush were no different to everyone else, except for one member. Whilst James was planning on surprising Rachael, Kendall had a picnic planned with Jo and Carlos was going to take Stephanie to see a hockey match, Logan didn't have any plans for the holiday. Well he did but they weren't of the romantic kind. No the genius of Big Time Rush planned on staying at home and finishing his chemistry homework which was due in the next day.

However when the other's found about Logan's plans, they weren't happy. "What about Camille?" Kendall asked. It was no secret that the method actress had a crush on Logan. "She's a bit too crazy. I'm happy to be friends with her and that's all." Logan replied. Truth was that Logan was gay, he hadn't told anyone as he was scared that they would laugh at him and kick him out of the band.

Holding a hand up to stop Kendall from arguing from him, Logan stood up, gathering his stuff together. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to finish my chemistry homework which is due tomorrow." The blonde sighed in defeat as he watched the smart boy walk into the lobby, his eyes being drawn to Logan's shoulders and down his back to his hips. Kendall shook himself when he realised he was watching Logan walk away. Looking over at James and Carlos he noticed they had the same facial expression he believed he had.

"Well, I'm going to meet Jo." Kendall said, standing from his seat. He kept a smile on his face even though he wished he was going upstairs with Logan. There was something about the smart boy that Kendall couldn't pin point but it always managed to create butterflies in the bottom of his stomach when Logan was near him. "Yeah, I have to meet Stephanie as well." Carlos replied jumping up. He patted his helmet twice but you could still hear the disappointment in his voice. The Latino took one more look at the lobby before bouncing off to meet Stephanie.

James placed his sunglasses back over his eyes as he watched his two friends head off on their dates. He was just about to head up to 2J to join Logan when Rachael sat down next to him. James tried to hide the disappointment on his face by flashing her, his winning smile. She smiled back sweetly and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Meanwhile back in 2J, Logan was settled on the sofa, flicking through his chemistry textbook looking for ideas for his homework. His mind wandered to the conversation he had with the others down at the pool. When did they suddenly care about him having a date for Valentine's Day? It was probably just because they all had girlfriends and he didn't. But then his mind started to work overtime. Did the others feel the same way he did?

Unbeknownst to the other members of Big Time Rush, Logan had small crushes on them. He loved how Carlos could always make him smile with his child like essence, how James wasn't just the 'face' when he was with the others and how selfless Kendall was, giving up his dreams of being a hockey player so that James could fulfil his.

His usual fantasies flitted through his mind: James on his knees, his hands gripping Logan's hips as his lips wrap around Logan's dick, sucking in a way that's all his own. It's followed by the image of Carlos rubbing a soothing hand down his back while the other works him open, preparing him for what's to come. And finally, his favourite part: Kendall behind him, thrusting into his tight entrance, striking his prostate with every snap of his hips.

Logan shifted slightly in his seat, gasping as his jeans brushed against his erection. He undid his jeans and pulled them down enough to free his hard dick. Stroking himself from base to tip, Logan closed his eyes picturing Carlos on his knees sucking his dick as James twisted and tweaked his nipples whilst sucking a bruise on his neck and Kendall behind him pounding into his tight hole. His hand pumped his cock quicker as Carlos sucked harder, James began biting his abused nipples and Kendall started thrusting into him so hard that his whole body jolted forward. Sensing his orgasm approaching, Logan brought his spare hand down to roll his balls. Flicking his wrist as he reached the head of his cock, Logan came with a shout covering his hand with the white liquid.

Sighing to himself, Logan headed into the bathroom to clean himself up. Once he had washed the cum off of his hands, Logan looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were still flushed from recent orgasm and suddenly a sense of guilt came over him. He had just jerked off whilst fantasising over his three best friend, something he tried his hardest not to do. Dying his hands off on a towel, Logan realised he wasn't in the mood to do work so he headed back out into the living room to find something to occupy his mind.

Flicking through the array of DVDs that boys had, Logan picked out Harry Potter and the half blood prince. The smart boy smiled to himself as he placed the DVD into the player, he would be able to watch this film in peace without Carlos commenting on everything. Logan shook his head as soon as he thought of the Latino attempting to focus on the film.

Logan had managed not to fantasise over his three best friends for most of the film, but he couldn't help but lose focus when a love potion called Amortentia was mentioned. Without pausing the movie, the smart boy jumped up and ran to his laptop. He could make a weaker version of this potion and get Kendall, Carlos and James to test it in front of the class and then offer to help them with the effects.

Jotting down the ingredients and the method, Logan was just about to dart out of the door when he remembered he needed containers. Stopping in the kitchen Logan grabbed three empty water bottles and his textbook and walked out of the apartment heading towards the Palmwoods school science room.

Laying his text book out on one of the work benches, Logan wandered around the room grabbing the various chemicals he needed along with a number of test tubes and beakers before heading back to the workbench and laying it all out in front of him. Scanning the piece of paper in front of him, Logan smiled as he began to pour the chemicals out.

Half an hour later, Logan smiled to himself as the liquid in three of his beakers turned pink signalling that the potion was ready. Pouring each beaker into a bottle, the smart boy quickly placed the chemicals back in their original places, washed out the beakers and test tubes and returned them to the cupboard before gathering up his bottles, and textbook and heading back to 2J. The smart boy let out a yawn as he opened the door to 2J. Without thinking, he placed the bottles containing the pink liquid on the kitchen counter along with his textbook before he headed off in the direction of his room for a nap.

Twenty minutes had passed since Logan had gone for a nap, when Kendall, Carlos and James arrived back after their dates. Spotting the bottles, Carlos immediately grabbed one and drank down the liquid in one gulp, pulling a face at the slight bitter taste. Kendall and James watched as the Latino licked his lips and put the bottle back on the counter. "You guys should try, it's not that bad." He said heading over to the television when he noticed it was on. Looking at each other, James and Kendall shrugged and picked up the bottles, downing them in the same manner as Carlos. "You were right, it wasn't that bad." Kendall said plopping down on the left side of the Latino. "What we watching?" James asked as he sat on the right side of Carlos. "Harry Potter." Carlos replied bouncing slightly in his seat.

They hadn't even watched twenty minutes of the film, when Carlos began to fidget. Both Kendall and James turned to look at him as he scratched the back of his neck. "What's the matter?" James asked, his eyes never leaving the Carlos' hand. "I'm really hot, feel." Carlos replied, grabbing James' hand and placing it against his cheek. As soon as his hand came in contact with the caramel coloured cheek, James' own body temperature sky rocketed.

The pretty boys' attention was drawn away from Carlos' cheek when he heard a voice ask, "Why don't you take this off then?" Looking to his left, James spotted Kendall tugging at the corner of Carlos' shirt causing it to ride up and reveal more of that addictive caramel skin. Catching the blondes' eye, the taller boy gripped the other corner and the managed to lift the shirt up and off revealing Carlos' chest and abdomen.

James was pretty sure he felt some drool slip out the corner of his mouth when he looked at Carlos' half naked form. Slightly pronounced muscles lay under the caramel skin, rippling whenever the Latino moved. The pretty boy tore his eyes away from Carlos' chest so that he could remove his own shirt. The taller boy pulled the material over his head, revealing his washboard abs which immediately gained the attention of Carlos.

Kendall shifted slightly in his seat as he tried to ignore the heat coursing through his veins. Looking to his right, the blonde noticed that both James and Carlos were topless, their hands running over each other chests. Kendall tried not to watch them, but it was pretty hard to ignore the small whimpers leaving Carlos' mouth as James ran his fingers' over the Latino's nipples.

The pretty boy noticed Kendall watching and removed his hands from Carlos' chest earning a small whine from the Latino. Leaning over the smaller boy, James began to run his hand down Kendall's stomach, reaching underneath the blonde's shirt when he reached the bottom. Rubbing his hand over Kendall's taught stomach, James looked over at Carlos who got the idea and began tugging the shirt over Kendall's head. When the material was over the blondes' head, Carlos started rubbing across Kendall's chest, pressing his fingers against his nipples earning a hiss from the blonde.

While Carlos continued to stroke and twist Kendall's nipples, James moved his hand further south, brushing over the button of the blondes' jeans. A small whimper left Kendall's mouth as James pressed his palm into the blondes' crotch. Sensing that Kendall wanted more, the pretty boy popped the button and pulled the zipper down. Kendall lifted his hips slightly allowing the material to slip down his legs and pool on the floor.

James let out a moan as he looked at the bulge in Kendall's boxers. Popping the button of his jeans, James stood up and let the material pool around his feet. Carlos quickly got the idea and made quick work of his jeans. Once all three of them were in their boxers, hands started roaming over chests and stomachs. A moan left James' mouth as a hand worked over his boxers, experimentally squeezing the bulge slightly. Looking up the pretty boy spotted the mischievous grin on Carlos' face. Another moan left the pretty boy's lips as Carlos squeezed his bulge again.

An identical moan left Kendall's mouth. Pushing Carlos back against the sofa, James looked over at the blonde whose eyes were closed and mouth was forming a perfect O. Leaning back against the couch, James allowed Carlos to continue his actions as his eyes fluttered closed. And that's how Logan found them fifteen minutes later.

Logan woke with a start as he heard loud giggles coming from the living room. Walking out of his room, Logan eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Sat on the couch were James, Kendall and Carlos. All three of them were sat on the couch in their boxers but that wasn't what shocked Logan, it was what they were doing that did. Carlos was in the middle, his hands placed against the two taller boys' crotches, palming them though their boxers. Kendall's eyes were closed and his mouth hung open as his palm ground against Carlos' crotch. James' head was thrown back as his hand tweaked and twisted the Latinos' nipples.

The smart boy stood and watched for a few moments as James' hand slowly made its' way down Carlos' stomach and joined Kendall's rubbing against the prominent bulge in Carlos' boxers. The smart boy felt his own length harden as Kendall and James began to thrust their hips up into Carlos' touch. A moan tore from the smart boys' mouth as he watched his three best friends repeatedly thrust their hips off of the sofa.

He immediately regretted it as three pairs of eyes fixed upon him. "Logie." Carlos called removing his hand from James' crotch to wave at the smart boy. "Logan" James said, flashing him his winning smile. Just as Kendall went to greet the smart boy, Carlos ground his palm down harshly into the blondes' crotch tearing a moan from his throat. Logan felt his length twitch as the Latino removed his hand from Kendall's crotch showcasing all three of their erections.

Logan went to turn around and head back to his room, when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around to look at James. How did he move so fast? "I'm just going to head back to my room and leave you guys to do whatever you were doing." Logan said tugging on James' hand slightly. "I think it would be better if you joined us." James replied as Kendall and Carlos appeared behind him. "Yeah, c'mon Logie" Carlos said shooting the smart boy his best puppy dog impression. Logan was just about to reply when he felt a hand run over his hips and towards his crotch. "Don't say no Logie; you want it just as badly as we do." Kendall's voice broke through the buzzing noise in his ear. The blonde's voice was deeper and huskier than Logan had ever heard it and it turned him on even more.

As soon as the words had left Kendall's lips, James leant forward and captured Logan's lips in a hot kiss. Their lips moved in sync against each other, getting used to the feel of the others. The smart boy gasped as he felt a pair of hands on his hips and lips on his neck sucking on the sensitive skin, allowing James to slide his tongue forward and map out the smart boys' mouth. The smaller boy was just starting to wonder what Carlos was up to, considering James was kissing him and Kendall was sucking on his neck, when he felt a pair of hands working his jeans open. Feeling his jeans pool around his ankles, Logan wondered what Carlos had planned when a moan tore itself from the back of his throat when he felt a hot mouth, mouthing his cock through his boxers.

Just as Logan was getting used to all the sensations running through his body, they abruptly stopped causing the smart boy to let out a whine. Looking up into James' face, Logan felt his length throb. The pretty boys' hair was a mess, his eyes were huge and riddled with lust and his lips were red from the kiss they had just shared. "B...B...Bedroom now." James panted grabbing the smaller boys' hand and dragging him down the hallway.

When all four boys were in the bedroom, James pinned Logan against the wall as he nibbled on the pale boys' neck, marking him for the whole world to see. A pair of hands made their way up his chest to tweak at his nipples through his shirt while another pair headed back down towards his throbbing cock. Logan tilted his head, giving James more access as a hand delved past the material of his boxers and gripped his member. James pulled away to lap at the bruised skin, giving Logan the chance to tilt his head downwards to see Carlos' hand under his boxers and the Latino looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

Placing his hands against James' chest, Logan pushed the pretty boy back to give him space to rip his shirt over his head and throw it to some random corner of the room. A pair of hands went to the waistband of the smart boys' boxers but Logan pushed them away. "You first." Logan said gesturing towards his three friends. The three of them looked at each other before gripping the waistbands of their boxers and dropping them to the floor. Logan's mouth hung open in shock when he saw his friend's exposed. James was the biggest at around eight inches, the same length as him. Kendall and Carlos were slightly smaller around seven inches but slightly thicker.

Smiling to himself, Logan gripped the waistband of his boxers and pulled down, kicking them to the side when they hit the floor. His smile turned into a smirk when three mouths fell open at the sight of Logan exposed. Carlos was the first one to make a move, heading over and pinning Logan back against the wall attacking the paler boy's mouth whilst simultaneously grinding their hips together, moaning as their members rubbed against each other. Logan was just getting used to Carlos attacking his mouth, when the Latino was pulled off of him.

"You can't keep Logie all to yourself." James said slapping Carlos' ass as he headed towards the bed. Wrapping a tanned hand around Logan's pale wrist James tugged Logan over to the bed, where he laid him down before settling in between his spread legs. Opening his eyes, Logan found himself staring up into Kendall's eyes which had turned from their usual sea-green colour to almost black with lust. The smart boy was ready for the blonde as he leaned down and captured his lips in a hot kiss. Logan moaned into the blondes' mouth as he felt wet warmth around his nipples. Bringing his left hand up to tangle into Carlos' short black hair told Logan that it was the Latino was the one sucking his nipples.

The smart boys' hips bucked up when he felt James' tongue run along the underside of his aching member. The pretty boy swirled his tongue around the base before sucking the head into his mouth, moaning as the taste of pre cum burst across his taste buds. Hollowing his cheeks, James began to bob his head up and down between Logan's legs, his hair brushing against the inside of the smart boy's thighs.

Swirling his tongue around the base, the pretty boy pulled off with an erotic pop before running his tongue down the length and over Logan's balls, carrying on until he reached the tight entrance. James circled the perimeter of the sensitive area for a moment before pushing his tongue past the first ring of muscle. Logan bucked his hips as he felt a wetness at his entrance, he had never experienced anything like this before, it felt weird but good at the same time. The smart boy couldn't help but moan as James circled his tongue inside of Logan's hole, feeling the muscles relax gradually.

Kendall swallowed every moan Logan let out as James continued to stretch the smaller boy with his tongue. Logan let out one more moan before gently pushing Kendall away. "James, I'm ready, please I need more." The smart boy panted tugging Carlos' hair, causing the Latino to sit up. The pale boy reached a hand up to stroke Carlos' cheek when he saw the disappointment on his face.

Leaning over to the draw in his bedside table, the smart boy pulled out a tube of lube, chucking at the other three. "Prepare yourselves." He said, perching on the end of the bed so he could watch as his three best friends laid on the floor and spread their legs. Each boy had a dollop of lube on their fingers, leaning back on one hand whilst the other went between their legs and towards their entrances.

Kendall was the first one to push his finger inside, hissing slightly as the feeling of being stretched. Carlos repeated this action followed by James whose mouth hung up in pleasure. Once the pain had subsided, each boy began to thrust their fingers in and out of their entrances, a series of moans and gasps leaving their mouths.

Logan reached down to stroke his cock, as he watched each boy jam another finger into their tight holes. The pale boy began to pump his cock quicker as the three boys on the floor began thrusting backwards onto their fingers, Carlos moaning as he jammed a third in. "Y...Y...Your ready." Logan panted as he smeared his pre cum over the tip of his cock.

Laying on his back, Logan spread his legs wide eagerly, giving all three boys a perfect view of his twitching hole. The smart boy smiled when he felt a pair of hands grip his hips and James lean over, pressing a chaste kiss to the boy beneath him before pressing his cock against Logan's hole. James gasped slightly as he felt a thick cock press against his entrance. He couldn't work out whether it was Kendall or Carlos but that soon changed as he heard a voice behind him say, "Jeez, Carlos give a guy a warning." "Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were ready." Came Carlos' reply. "Guys." Logan moaned, his hand once again pumping his cock.

Swatting the smaller boys' hand away, James began to pump Logan's aching member as he slowly pushed forward. The pretty boy gripped Logan's cock tighter as a hiss left the smaller boys' lips. Once he was fully sheathed inside of Logan, James removed his hand from the genius' dick, to pat Kendall's hand signalling that he was ready. A pained groan left the pretty boys' lips as Kendall stretched him more than he was used to. Logan leaned up and pressed his lips against James' to distract him from the pain. Once the blonde had stopped moving forward, he nodded giving Carlos the go ahead to start. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut as Carlos pushed forward holding back the groan at being stretched further than he had ever been before. The Latino patted Kendall's hip when he was fully sheathed inside of him.

The four of them stayed like this for a few moments before Logan nodded at James, who patted Kendall's hand, who nodded at Carlos. The Latino pulled his hips back and thrust in, jolting Kendall and James forward, Logan feeling the full force of the two boys' jolting forward. The smart boy let out a guttural moan as he felt James thrust deeper. Taking Logan's moan as consent to move, James pulled his hips back and thrust back in at the same time as Kendall and Carlos. Logan arched his back as he felt the force of all three thrusts stretching and filling him even more than before.

As James, Kendall and Carlos found a matching rhythm; they began to thrust faster and harder than before, every moan and gasp mingling into one. Logan's moans grew in volume as his body repeatedly jolted from the force of the thrusts. Leaning down, James pressed a kiss to Logan's red lips before grabbing hold of the smart boys' hands and pinning them above his head, his thrusts speeding up as he thrust from a new angle.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and animalistic moans filled the room, as each boy began pounding into the other, as they sensed their orgasms approaching. Gripping both of Logan's wrists in one of his hands, bringing his spare hand down to pump Logan's cock in time with his thrusts. Feeling Logan's cock throb within his grasps, James angled his hips, thrusting back in and hitting the smart boys' prostate dead on.

The thrust to his prostate was the last straw for Logan who came with a shout, arching his back until James thought it would break, covering the pretty boys' hand and his stomach with cum. Logan's inner walls clenching around his throbbing member was too much for James and he thrust in one final time, moaning the smart boys' name as he spilled his seed inside Logan.

Watching Logan and James' orgasm combined with James' inner walls clenching around his shaft and Carlos hitting his prostate dead on caused Kendall to thrust one final time into James, moaning loudly as he filled the pretty boy to the brim. Hearing his three friends cum had Carlos on the brink of exploding. Thrusting into Kendall's tight hole, the Latino let out a scream as he came, filling the blonde up to the point where the liquid dripped out of his hole and down Carlos' cock.

As the four boys regained their breathing, Carlos slowly pulled out of Kendall watching as his seed trickled down the blonde's thighs. Kendall slowly pulled out of James who leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to Logan's lips before pulling his softening member out of the smart boy, grimacing at the hiss Logan let out. The smart boy had been filled more than he ever had, the combination of Carlos and Kendall's thrusts, thrusting James deeper into the smaller boy.

Crawling up the top of the bed, Logan wearily climbed over the covers, not bothering to pull them up as he knew he was going to be joined shortly. Carlos was the first one to climb in, tangling their legs together and pressing his chest to Logan's back. James climbed in on the other side of Logan pressing his chest against the smart boys'. Kendall was the last to join them, pressing his chest against James' back.

Once all four of them were comfortable, they let out a contented sigh as they drifted off to sleep a smile never leaving their faces.

**Author's note: Wow, this was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. :D**


End file.
